Since the inception of the LPAI in 1991, the field has matured to the point where atom interferometers are poised to significantly advance applications in gravimeter surveys, seismic studies, inertial navigation, and tests of fundamental physics. Typically, LPAIs operate at a rate on the order of 1-2 Hz, or less. Indeed, because interferometer phase shift scales quadratically with temporal duration, interferometers prefer low data-rates using long interrogation times to achieve the highest sensitivity. This slow data rate, however, is insufficient for many applications.